


Дух Обновления

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Action, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Поход в деревню Белого Дракона оказался не таким уж безобидным предприятием. Что случилось с Йоной и Хаком, Юну неведомо, а сам он вынужден стать Духом Обновления в закрытой деревне.
Relationships: Yoon | Yun (Akatsuki no Yona)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|04: миди G-PG13, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Дух Обновления

Очнуться связанным в клетке — это совершенно не то, чего ожидал Юн, когда отправился на поиски убежища белого дракона вместе с принцессой и ее охранником-полудурком. Голова болела, руки саднило, а спина ныла от неудобной позы. Юн попытался вспомнить, что с ним произошло, — получалось плохо. Он припоминал, как ложился спать, устраиваясь поудобнее на сухих листьях, но не помнил, чтобы просыпался. Видимо, все дело было в том, что его спящего ударили по голове. Или как-то иначе не дали проснуться… В любом случае это было уже не важно: в настоящем времени Юн лежал посреди клетки связанный и практически не мог пошевелиться.

Заметив, что пленник открыл глаза, к Юну подошла красивая светловолосая девушка.

— Вы очнулись? Это хорошо, — произнесла она. — Сейчас я дам вам напиться воды, а после нужно будет подождать.

Вода оказалась очень кстати — она частично вернула телу силы, а в голове прояснилось.

— Отпустите меня, пожалуйста, — попросил он. Но девушка лишь покачала головой.

— Нужно подождать, — повторила она и ушла.

Следующие полчаса Юн провел в бесполезных попытках уговорить шнырявших туда-сюда блондинов выпустить его или хотя бы развязать. Сначала он просил, потом ругался и требовал.

— Сколько раз мне еще повторять? — бесился Юн от собственной беспомощности и глупости ситуации. — Связывать и сажать в клетку такого симпатяжку — некрасиво!

Но что бы он ни говорил, все это оказывалось бесполезно. Люди в белых одеждах и с белыми волосами — секта, что ли, какая-то — ходили вокруг него как вокруг пустого места. Наконец он совсем отчаялся и начал угрожать:

— Слушайте, если сделаете мне что-нибудь, вас постигнет кара небес! Я красавчик, поэтому небеса меня любят!

— Вопрос о твоем наказании решит дракон, — последовал ответ на угрозу, и Юн затих. Они нашли то, что хотели: клан, в людях которого течет кровь дракона. Неудивительно, что все они были так похожи: гены высших существ сильны и подавляют все человеческое. Но что нужно было людям этой деревни от него? И почему его должны наказать?

День клонился к вечеру. Юн пытался несколько раз ругаться и угрожать, но на него больше никто не реагировал, только та же девушка пару раз принесла воды. Руки и ноги болели, стянутые веревками, а по телу, которое уже несколько часов находилось в неудобной позе, пробегали мурашки. Хотелось есть. Все это подавляло. Юн уже успел пожалеть, что отправился в путешествие, чтобы посмотреть мир. И далеко он ушел? Зачем он бросил Ик-Су? Ради того, чтобы погибнуть от рук фанатиков?

Когда горестные мысли практически полностью овладели Юном, на него обратили внимание. Клетку подняли несколько человек и понесли к главному зданию в деревне, занесли в него и расположили в отдельной комнате, потом отперли. Двое мужчин выволокли Юна наружу и посадили на стул. Пока его устраивали, в дальней части комнатки открылась потайная дверь, и из нее вышла крохотная старушка в белой одежде. Маленькими шажками она подошла к Юну и начала его изучать.

— Нарушитель… — пробормотала она задумчиво и ущипнула себя за подбородок. — Молоденький, хорошенький нарушитель…

Старуха обошла Юна со всех сторон, периодически ощупывая его и рассматривая поближе. Она потрогала его руки, подергала волосы, заглянула в глаза и даже в уши. Периодически старушка удовлетворенно кивала и хмыкала. Сначала Юн пытался дергаться, но его быстро успокоили мужчины, и он решил за благо не сопротивляться.

— Вот что, — наконец сообщила старуха командирским тоном, — убивать мальца не будем. Молодой, красивый, блондин. Послужит на благое дело. Подготовьте ему тот самый дом, пусть Кемеко ухаживает: кормит, поит, одевает. Никто, кроме нее и меня, общаться с ним теперь не будет.

Выдав рекомендации, старушка развернулась и исчезла за той же дверкой. Юна запихнули обратно в клетку и вынесли на улицу.

— Может, хоть покормите? — спросил он недовольно у носильщиков. Никто не ответил. До утра Юн так и промаялся, связанный, голодный и замерзший.

Если в первый день своего заключения Юн еще хотел сбежать, то следующие события показали всю бесполезность этой затеи. Во-первых, его поселили в доме, где была только дверь, и та — тяжелая, дубовая, с несколькими засовами с внешней стороны. Во-вторых, на его шее оказался ремень из неизвестного материала, хоть и тонкий и почти незаметный, но разорвать его было практически невозможно. От ремня шла легкая цепь, которую он не смог даже поцарапать. В-третьих, он заболел. Это, впрочем, было предсказуемо, учитывая отсутствие теплой одежды и холод той ночи, что он провел связанный в клетке. Бежать куда-то больным и немощным было глупо, и Юн решил переждать слабость в этой странной деревне.

Как и велела старушка, его кормили, одевали и даже мыли в огромной дубовой бочке, стоявшей в отдельной комнатушке, тоже без окон. Всем этим занималась женщина лет тридцати — как понял Юн, та самая Кемеко. Она была красива, с нежными руками и добрым взглядом, но за время, проведенное рядом с Юном, не проронила ни слова. Примерно через неделю к нему явилась старушка.

— Здравствуй-здравствуй, малец, — посмеиваясь, сказала она с порога. — Как тебе живется в деревне Хакурю?

— Как мне живется? Серьезно?! — взревел Юн, поражаясь такому вопросу. — Вы закрыли меня, как дикого зверя, в этом доме, не даете выходить, нацепили удавку! И как мне живется? Зашибись живется, еще немного — и я рехнусь!

Старушка, хотя скорее она выглядела настоящей старухой-ведьмой, а не милой бабушкой, рассмеялась скрипучим смехом и покивала.

— Боевой ты пацан, малец. Я хотела сразу к тебе заглянуть, но ты схватил заразу, а мне в моем возрасте нужно поберечься. Так что я отложила нашу беседу. Но теперь расскажу тебе, как все будет. Готов слушать?

Юн помедлил с ответом. С одной стороны, ему хотелось пристукнуть вредную старушенцию прямо тут, с другой — он не был уверен, что от этого будет толк. И что его не убьют, если он выкинет такой фокус. Так что выбора особо не было. Юн кивнул.

— Хорошо, — старуха удовлетворенно кивнула. — Меня зовут Лей Дзин. Я — Хранительница рода Белого дракона. Наша деревня состоит из прямых потомков Хакурю — Дракона, благословленного Богами. Поселение появилось давно, мы осели на этих землях, приняли свой путь. Магия Дракона, предка нашего, оберегает нас от чужеземцев, мы же храним его силу. Но, видишь ли, в чем проблема: отгородившись от внешнего мира, мы потеряли приток свежей крови. А без нее любой род вырождается. Именно поэтому ты — здесь.

— Вы… что? — перебил старушку Юн, задыхаясь от возникшей догадки. — Вы хотите меня как племенного быка использовать?!

Старушка вновь рассмеялась. Юн с раздражением смотрел, как дрожат ее плечи и открывается в улыбке беззубый рот.

— Хорошо, что ты такой сообразительный, малец.

— Ни за что! Я лучше сдохну тут, чем буду… — Юн запнулся и залился краской, представив перспективы.

— Хорошо, — кивнула старушка. — Хорошо. Дело твое, но живым ты отсюда не уйдешь. Впрочем, не уйдешь и мертвым.

Старуха поднялась со стула и направилась к двери.

— И, кстати, — обернулась она уже на пороге, — Кемеко нема от рождения. Нет смысла с ней разговаривать.

Дверь за старухой захлопнулась, и вокруг Юна повисла тишина.

Две недели Юн провел практически в полном одиночестве, если не считать молчаливой Кемеко, что приходила каждый день с подносом еды. Сначала он молчал и строил планы побега, ощупывал каждый угол, каждый выступ, каждую выемку в комнате. Потом — ругался и кидался на стены. Но в какой-то момент энергия закончилась, и Юн начал проводить большую часть дня в постели. Побег все равно не получался, удавка крепко сидела на шее, а каменную стену дома вряд ли смог бы разбить даже таран. В какой-то момент Юну показалось, что дом не построен из камня, а выдолблен прямо внутри горы. В общем, пытаться сбежать не было смысла.

Впрочем, лежать Юн не мог: хандра не брала его деятельную натуру. Подумав, он решил сделать вид, что сотрудничает с похитителями. А ведь именно похитителями и являлись эти драконьи выродки. И Юн начал сотрудничать. Он благодарил Кемеко, с удовольствием принимал еду, помогал ей прибираться и набирать воду в бочку с помощью какого-то хитрого механизма, а также всячески обустраивал свое жилище. Результат не заставил себя ждать: еда стала вкуснее и разнообразнее, а в какой-то момент Юн увидел на подносе подарок — стопку книг, перевязанных лентой. Под лентой Юн нашел записку: «Смирился, малец? Вот тебе развлечение». И он понял, что на верном пути.

Когда Юн только решил сотрудничать, он понимал, что просто не будет. Но он не догадывался, насколько. Шло время, но ничего не менялось: ему давали вкусную еду и хорошие книги, но дальше дело не двигалось. Никто не приходил, Кемеко не пыталась с ним общаться. Иногда Юна охватывала паника, что он навсегда заперт в этом доме с этой молчаливой женщиной. Стены давили, дышать становилось сложнее, слезы сами лились из глаз и хотелось умереть. Юн проклинал все на свете, проклинал самого себя и драконью принцессу, что разбудила в нем дух приключений. В такие моменты он мечтал, чтобы ничего этого не было, и щипал себя за руки с надеждой, что все это — дурной сон. Но потом приходила Кемеко, и надежды шли прахом.

Старуха не навещала его несколько месяцев. За это время Юн успел прочитать почти сотню книг, несколько раз впасть в апатию, выйти из этого состояния и справить шестнадцатилетие. Наконец старушка явилась, ехидно посмеиваясь.

— Здравствуй, малец. Как поживаешь?

Только один ее самодовольный вид вывел Юна из себя, но он не стал грубить. Сотрудничество уже дало ему некоторые преимущества, возможно, даст и другие — рассудил Юн и решил держать себя в руках. Он вежливо улыбнулся:

— Неплохо, спасибо, — ответил он. — Чему обязан?

Старуха покивала сама себе, пошамкала беззубым ртом и оценивающе осмотрела Юна.

— Хорошо. Как твое здоровье?

Юн обрадовался. Это было его шанс! Он мог попытаться уговорить эту глупую старуху разрешить ему выходить на улицу. А там уже, может, появится шанс сбежать.

— Не очень хорошо, — соврал он. — У меня часто болит голова, и недавно я простыл, потому что немного замерз после мытья. Мне кажется, мое здоровье стало хуже.

Старуха поджала губы, потом прошлась несколько раз вперед и назад.

— Я опасалась этого. Нельзя держать молодых парней взаперти слишком долго. Как бы у тебя не было проблем с этим самым… — сказала она, как бы задумавшись.

— Вы же не будете меня выпускать… — печально протянул Юн. Он понимал, что просить и уговаривать нет смысла, но, если он сделает вид, что смирился, старухе покажется безопасным выпустить его.

Старуха посмотрела на него внимательно, потом подошла к нему и проверила ошейник. Она тщательно осмотрела цепочку и крепление к стене и опять поджала губы.

— Я подумаю об этом. Сколько тебе лет?

— Четырнадцать, — ответил Юн. Он соврал, но понадеялся, что этого не заметят. Занизить возраст — единственное, что он придумал, чтобы избежать роли, которую ему отвели.

Старуха покачала головой, немного пожевала губы, а потом уверенно сказала:

— Маловат, конечно. Но ничего, пора пробовать. Мы не можем кормить тебя вечно просто так. Ты должен отработать свое.

Юна прошиб холодный пот. Нет, он, конечно, думал о девушках, но то, что ему предлагали, было настолько унизительно! Он резко помотал головой и быстро ответил:

— Я не буду. Я не смогу. Я не хочу.

Старуха усмехнулась. В глазах ее не появилось ни капли сочувствия — наоборот, казалось, она получает удовольствие от того, что командует Юном. Спокойно и четко она проговорила:

— Тебя никто не спрашивает. Ты или делаешь это сам, или мы найдем способ тебя заставить. Поверь, я знаю разные травки, знаю и такие, после которых тебе будет все равно, с кем быть: с женщиной или с собакой. Мне бы не хотелось к ним прибегать, поэтому будь благоразумным. Новолуние — хорошее время.

Юн не нашелся с ответом, и у него не было времени его искать: старуха развернулась и молча ушла. Прогрохотали засовы. Юн, закрыв лицо руками, опустился на кровать. Ему было невыносимо противно, но выбора у него не было, и с этим пришлось смириться.

Когда пришла Кемеко с ужином, Юн попытался объяснить ей, что ему нужен календарь. Он уже писал ей записки, но она не реагировала — видимо, не умела читать. Или делала вид, что не умела. Они так и не наладили контакт, и сейчас Юн в очередной раз почувствовал полную беспомощность. Он хотел такую малость — календарь, чтобы знать, когда быть готовым, но и этого получить не мог. Он даже не мог отмечать дни, ведь он не знал, когда будет новолуние!

В отчаянии Юн стал пытаться вспомнить все, что он читал о сексе. Знаний было не так много, хотя он целенаправленно изучал все упоминания о процессе. Но медицинских справочников в деревне ему не давали, а в том, который был ему знаком, соитие описывалось иносказательно и кратко. Говорилось только, что и мужчина, и женщина должны получить «неземное удовольствие от слияния чувств возвышенных и плоти земной». Как можно получить удовольствие от насилия, Юн не представлял. Он прокручивал возможные сценарии так и эдак, но все они казались ему отвратительными, противными, грязными.

День икс настал внезапно. Старуха пришла к Юну в сопровождении двух мужиков, которые схватили его, потащили к выходу. Юн сопротивлялся, кусался и вырывался, но добился лишь того, что на его руках оказались крепкие веревки, которые тут же больно впились в кожу, а на глазах — черная повязка. Его притащили в очередное помещение без окон и дверей. Когда повязку с глаз сняли, Юн увидел, что в комнате нет ничего, кроме довольно грубой широкой кровати и маленького стола. Мужики сгрузили Юна на нее и вышли.

— Малец, — обратилась к нему Лей Дзин, — не дергайся, ничего плохого не будет. Я пришлю к тебе нескольких опытных женщин. Они знают, что делать, и тебе будет хорошо с ними. Ты будешь вести себя прилично?

— Вы считаете, вам сойдет с рук изнасилование ребенка? — попытался еще раз Юн. Но старуха только усмехнулась и похлопала его по ноге.

— Такие ребёнки, как ты, кое-где сами по несколько баб брюхатят и дозволения не спрашивают. Да и кто бы должен меня наказать? Никто не знает, где ты. Никто не найдет тебя. Никто не поверит тебе. Ты в нашей власти и под нашим покровительством. — Она выглядела такой уверенной, и Юну подумалось, что это далеко не первый раз, когда она превращает молодых парней в почти бессловесный скот, вынужденный осеменять всех, кого им подложат.

— Это насилие! — упрямо воскликнул Юн, не желая соглашаться с такой реальностью.

— А то! — улыбнулась старуха. — Тебя развяжут сейчас и дадут немного времени на подготовку. Чтобы ты успокоился, подумал о чем хорошем. Потом придет Динмей. Будь вежлив и послушен, и все пройдет хорошо. А если вздумаешь чудить, помни: там, за стеной, стоят крепкие парни, которые скрутят тебя за пару минут, а потом приду я с травками и отварами. Поверь, тебе это не понравится.

Юн фыркнул, Лей Дзин усмехнулась и хлопнула в ладоши. В комнате тут же появился один из мужиков и принялся развязывать узлы. Когда путы спали, старуха уже вышла. За ней последовал и мужчина.

«Вот он, мой шанс!» — подумал Юн и подобрался. Дверь открылась совсем немного, он рванул…

Мужики поймали так легко, будто бы он не пытался сбежать, а просто проходил мимо. Они даже не стали привязывать его — втолкнули внутрь и захлопнули дверь перед носом. В отчаянии Юн начал метаться из угла в угол, но в конце концов устал и уселся у стены подальше от огромной кровати.

Ждать долго не пришлось. Динмей оказалась красивой женщиной лет двадцати пяти — тридцати с хитрыми глазами и задорной улыбкой. Она начала с разговоров, потом велела мужикам за дверью принести фруктов и вина. Немного захмелев, Юн почувствовал себя увереннее, а тихий шепот Динмей, которая давала ему юморные советы, даже успокаивал. Все кончилось быстро, и Динмей ушла, потрепав Юна по плечу и сказав, что он неплох для новичка. Юну хотелось умереть от стыда и унижения прямо там, но Боги не смилостивились, и он остался лежать на кровати, ожидая следующую гостью.

Пришла еще одна девушка, позже — еще одна. В промежутках между процедурами — Юн решил для себя называть это действо как-нибудь по-медицински, чтобы было не так противно, — он отдохнул, пообедал и даже поспал. Все было бы хорошо, если бы не чувство омерзения, сопровождавшее все происходящее.

Юн, вернувшись вечером к себе, с удовольствием залез в горячую бочку, которую приготовила для него Кемеко. Ему казалось, что на коже остались чужие прикосновения и чужие запахи, поэтому он тер себя до красноты и жжения. Помогало не очень, но морально становилось чуть легче. Уставший и распаренный в горячей воде, он уснул почти сразу, а наутро, когда проснулся, увидел старуху, сидящую за столиком в его комнате. Она попивала чай из глиняной кружки и смотрела на него. То, что Юн уже не спит, не осталось незамеченным, и старуха тут же заговорила:

— Доброго утра тебе, малец, — голос ее прозвучал хрипло, она глотнула чаю и продолжила: — ты у нас держался молодцом. Вел себя хорошо, женщинам нашим не вредил, от дела не отлынивал. Будешь дальше так себя вести — будешь получать благодарность. На первый раз — небольшую. Будешь раз в неделю выходить на улицу под присмотром, гулять.

Юн сел на кровати и уставился в одеяло. Его радовала новая возможность, но то, как он получил ее… Ему казалось, что он продался за эту дурацкую прогулку раз в неделю. И все же он не хотел ее лишаться и, заткнув за пояс гордость, сказал «спасибо». Лей Дзин посмеялась, пообещала новых поощрений за хорошее поведение и ушла.

Потянулись одинаковые дни и месяцы, прерываемые отвратительной повинностью. Как-то днем пришла старуха и сообщила, что одна из женщин понесла. Юн замер ненадолго, а потом разозлился. Он этому ребенку был никем и знать о нем не желал. Как не желал знать и о других детях, чьим отцом он станет. Он довольно грубо объяснил это старухе, но та не стала злиться или ругаться, только посмеялась. Больше новостей ему не приносили.

Юн сидел на небольшой скамеечке у дома и читал. За последние месяцы он получил немало привилегий, в том числе он мог выходить на улицу и сидеть рядом с домом без наблюдения. Его перестали толком охранять, оставив только удавку на шее на тонкой и очень прочной цепочке.

Зная о важности свежего воздуха, Юн старался регулярно пользоваться послаблениями, которые дала ему старуха за примерное поведение. В первый раз он попытался исследовать дом и скамейку на предмет побега, но убедился, что слинять не получится. Не то чтобы он смирился, но почти три года жизни в общине заставили его многое переосмыслить. Зачитавшись книгой, он и не заметил, как к нему подсела хорошенькая девочка.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она Юну.

Юн вздрогнул, испугавшись внезапного приветствия, но девочка не выглядела опасной, так что Юн расслабился.

— Привет, — ответил он. Ему не запрещали больше говорить с местными, но ни мужики-охранники, ни девушки, с которыми он спал, никогда с ним не общались. Все разговоры случались разве что с Лей Дзин. К девочке Юн отнесся настороженно, но дружелюбно. — Меня зовут Юн, а тебя?

Девочка рассмеялась:

— Все знают, как тебя зовут, Юн. Ты же Дух Обновления.

— Дух Обновления? — переспросил Юн. Он, конечно, догадывался, откуда такое название, но сам себя «духом» никак не ощущал. Шлюхой — пожалуй, а вот «духом» — нет.

— Ну да. Вы же знаете, у нас тут закрытая деревня. Чужих нет. Чтобы мы жили, нужно обновление, иначе будут болезни и несчастья. Это все знают. Но обновление случается редко. Поэтому, если оно случается, мы зовем этого человека Духом Обновления.

Юн усмехнулся:

— Забавно. Так как тебя зовут?

— Рея. Я дочка Синмей. Ты должен ее знать, она у тебя была.

Юн покачал головой.

— Я не запомнил.

— Ты в Высшие Сферы входишь, когда нас обновляешь, да? — с интересом спросила Рея. Юн задумался, но покачал головой.

— Нет, не думаю.

— А мне кажется — да! — довольно сообщила Рея. Она улыбалась и выглядела наивной и совершенно беззаботной. — Иначе ты бы запомнил мою маму.

— Возможно. — Говорить на эту тему не хотелось. Юн и так с трудом и не до конца избавился от ощущения неприятной липкости происходящего. Каждое напоминание о том, зачем он здесь, заставляло снова чувствовать какой-то противный холодок, ощущать на своем теле чужие прикосновения. С опытом он приноровился минимально касаться этих женщин, но быть грубым и жестоким ему тоже не хотелось, поэтому сократить процедуру выходило не всегда.

— Рея, расскажи побольше о деревне? — попробовал Юн перевести тему, и сработало. Девочка начала болтать о жителях, рассказала о традициях и верованиях. Все привычки местных казались Юну очень необычными, а легенды совершенно не соотносились с тем, что знал Юн. Неожиданно тема свернула на обновление, и Рея вдруг заявила:

— Жалко, что я не попаду к тебе в этом году.

Юн посмотрел на нее с удивлением. Она казалась очень молодой, почти маленькой.

— Сколько тебе лет? — с сомнением спросил он.

— Скоро будет четырнадцать. Когда у меня будет день рождения, я стану женщиной, а через девять месяцев у меня родится первый ребенок.

Юн с удивлением смотрел на Рею. Она говорила об этом так обыденно, как будто то, что происходило в этой деревне, — нормально.

— Но ведь четырнадцать — это рано, — сказал Юн.

— Нет, — помотала головой Рея. — На четырнадцатую луну организм женщины созревает. Первый ребенок — проверка, каких детей может рожать женщина. Я уже знаю, кто будет отцом.

— Ты уже нашла возлюбленного? — уточнил Юн. Рея посмотрела на него с удивлением.

— Любовь с детьми не связана. У меня будет ребенок от Аджи. Так сказала Книга еще в день моего рождения.

— Книга? — переспросил Юн. Рея кивнула и серьезно начала рассказывать:

— Да. У нас есть большая книга, где записаны все-все жители деревни. Живые, мертвые, здоровые, больные. Все живут свою жизнь и выполняют свою роль в продолжении рода. У каждого есть заранее определенные пары, которые должны сделать ребенка. Женщина рожает в пятнадцать, в восемнадцать и в двадцать три. Потом — смотрят на детей, сверяются с книгой и решают, можно ли женщине беременеть снова. Иногда и в тридцать рожают, но не так часто, разве что удастся попасть на Обновление. Если ребеночек с изъяном, то ждут второго, по второму судят. Если оба больные, то женщина больше не рожает. Детям ее делать детей тоже запрещено, потому что они исключаются из книги. Если приходит Дух Обновления, от него рожают все женщины, у кого были здоровые дети. У меня еще не было, так что мне придется носить ребенка от Аджи. Но когда мне будет восемнадцать…

Юн задумался. Получалась очень странная система, из-за которой народу в деревне должно было бы быть намного больше, чем видел он. Но потом подумал, что младенцы могли и умирать, а иногда и вместе с матерями, которые не смогли разрешиться от бремени. Решив не зацикливаться на этом, Юн обратился к Рее:

— А тебе нравится Аджи? — уточнил он. Рея помотала головой и немного сморщила курносый носик.

— Нет. Он красивый, но глаза у него серые, а не голубые. И еще он противный. Дразнит меня серой мышкой, но я же не серая, я — белая! — Рея насупилась, вызывая у Юна улыбку. — Ладно, Дух Обновления, я пойду. Можно я потом еще приду?

Юн кивнул, и Рея убежала, оставив его сидеть одного со странным ощущением. Вся эта система жизни в деревне казалась ему в корне неправильной, но поделать он ничего не мог. Он и сам стал частью этой системы. Юн поежился и вернулся в свое жилище. Сон долго не шел: после этого разговора с Реей Юну снова захотелось сбежать.

Рея пришла к Юну через несколько дней. Они поболтали о какой-то ерунде, и Рея убежала работать. У каждого в деревне были обязанности, и, кажется, только Юн сидел здесь без дела, читая книжки, рисуя и наблюдая за жителями со своей скамейки. Рея начала заглядывать чаще. Через месяц они стали общаться почти ежедневно.

Однажды после очередного сеанса общения с женщинами Юн сидел подавленный на своей скамейке у дома. Рея по обыкновению подсела к нему.

— Ты чего такой печальный? — спросила она, отодвигая книгу. Юн помотал головой. Он понимал, что нет смысла делиться с ней своими переживаниями, потому что для нее все это — в порядке вещей. Но Рея его удивила: — Вчера было Обновление. Тебе оно не нравится, да?

Юн поднял голову и посмотрел на Рею. Она улыбнулась:

— Я заметила, что тебе не нравится, когда я об этом говорю. Расскажи, что тут не так?

— Все не так, — отрезал Юн. Он хотел было закрыть тему, но, глядя на печальную Рею, решил все же пояснить: — Я из другого места. Там у нас нет Книги, которая при рождении определяет, кто будет матерью твоего ребенка. Там каждый человек имеет право сам распоряжаться своим телом. То, что вы заставляете меня делать — неправильно и отвратительно. И ваш уклад, когда девочки становятся матерями так рано, — тоже неправильный.

Рея смотрела на Юна с легким непониманием. Она помолчала, а потом спросила без агрессии, но с интересом:

— Но что тут неправильного? Ведь это позволяет нам выжить. Если не жить по книге, мы будем болеть.

— Возможно, — кивнул Юн. — Но я к такому не привык. Представь, что где-то люди едят сырое мясо.

— Фууу, — скривилась Рея. Юн порадовался, что ему удалось подобрать подходящее сравнение, потому что он не знал: может быть, тут и мясо сырое едят.

— Вот, — продолжил он. — Тебе это не нравится. Но для них это нормально и совсем не противно. Это разные культуры, разные миры. Мне неприятно быть частью вашего Обновления, как если бы меня заставляли есть только сырое мясо.

Юн посмотрел прямо в глаза Рее. Она не отвернулась и вздохнула.

— Наверное, я понимаю. На самом деле мне тоже не очень нравится, что отцом моего ребенка будет Аджи. Но это — мой мир.

— Да, это твой мир. Поэтому ты это принимаешь. Но это не мой мир, и я не могу это принять.

— А ты бы хотел… — Рея вдруг понизила голос до шепота, — вернуться в свой мир?

Юн шокированно посмотрел на нее.

— Не отвечай, — вдруг шепнула Рея и вскочила. — Не отвечай, подумай. Подумай, чего ты хочешь и что ты готов за это отдать.

Рея убежала к другим домам, а Юн с удивлением смотрел ей вслед. Ее вопрос, ее появление перевернуло все в его почти привычном заключении, и он искренне захотел изменить судьбу, которую ему навязали.

Вечером Юн долго думал о вопросе Реи. Что он готов отдать за возвращение в свой мир? После долгих размышлений он пришел к выводу, что готов отдать за это даже свою жизнь. Все остальное у него уже отобрали: свободу, честь, способность смущаться или возможность выбирать.

Рея пришла через день, когда Юн окончательно утвердился в своем мнении.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она хитро. — Готов мне ответить?

Юн кивнул:

— Я готов отдать что угодно.

Рея улыбнулась и тряхнула головой. Ее белые волосы растрепались, а в глазах появилась хитринка. Она подсела к Юну и прошептала:

— Я так и думала. Я не возьму много. Но проблема не во мне, проблема в том, что входы и выходы из деревни тщательно охраняются. Попытаешься сбежать — можешь поплатиться жизнью. Я выведу тебя отсюда и покажу путь. Но пройти ты его должен сам.

— Да, я понимаю, — согласился Юн. — Но ты ведь тоже что-то хочешь от меня?

Они замолчали, и во время паузы Юн рассматривал девушку, которая поманила его свободой. Хитрый взгляд, мечтательная улыбка — все это в облике Реи наводило Юна на неутешительные мысли. Но он хотел убедиться, что правильно понял планы девочки из деревни Белого дракона.

— Да, я хочу. Я хочу ребенка от Духа Обновления.

Юн вздохнул. Он угадал. Все его мыслях противилось такому раскладу, но выбора у него все равно не было.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Юн и ответил почти серьезно: — я готов подарить тебе Обновление.

— Отлично, — кивнула Рея. — Тогда я знаю, что делать.

План Реи был прост: она начала помогать Кемеко в уборке комнат, где жил Юн. Сначала женщина отнеслась к этому с неодобрением, пришлось даже говорить с Лей Дзин. Старуха посмеялась и махнула рукой — пусть. Рея работала на совесть, и вскоре уже Кемеко оставляла ее наедине с Юном. Шло время, Юн не торопил. В один день Рея пришла к нему со словами «Я встретила красный праздник, стала женщиной, на новой луне мы можем попробовать». Юн согласился.

Прошло около недели, прежде чем они смогли реализовать свой план. Рея пришла к нему в нужный день с генеральной уборкой вместо Кемеко. Юн удивился, но Рея подмигнула ему с заговорческим видом.

— Кемеко мается животом, — хихикнула она и вставила в дверную ручку палку. Юн вздохнул, но не стал оттягивать неизбежное. Они начали дело быстро и быстро завершили.

— Когда ты узнаешь? — спросил Юн, натягивая штаны. Он не снимал даже рубашки.

Рея пожала плечами. Она немного запыхалась и раскраснелась.

— Сложно сказать. Красные дни еще не точные, так что, может, и не сразу.

Юну оставалось только ждать. Он знал, что в деревне уже родилось несколько младенцев, чьим отцом он стал, но он никогда не интересовался этими детьми. Сейчас все было иначе. Он продавал себя и своего ребенка за свою свободу, и от этого становилось еще хуже.

— Не волнуйся, — погладила его по плечу Рея, словно понимая его волнение и смятение. — Я воспитаю его сильным мужчиной. Или прекрасной женщиной. Хочешь, я назову его или ее в твою честь?

Юн помотал головой, думая, что ей все равно не позволят.

— А я назову, — весело засмеялась Рея. — Юн или Юна, отличное имя.

Юн скривился, но спорить не стал. Главное, чтобы все сработало. Как ни в чем не бывало они продолжили уборку, а потом Рея ушла. Юн остался в одиночестве.

После первого соития Рея стала приходить реже. Она так же забегала к нему спросить, как дела, но Юн чувствовал, что интерес её пропал, когда она добилась желаемого. Он надеялся, что «красные дни» не придут и она выполнит свое обещание, освободит его. Но не случилось, и им пришлось повторить попытку. Рея настояла на нескольких «обновлениях», чтобы точно получилось. Юн не спорил. Покорность воздалась ему сторицей, когда Рея пришла к нему с горящим взглядом и словами «Кажется, получилось!». С этого момента она посвятила его в свой план побега.

Оказалось, Рея уже давно и основательно готовилась их разговору. Она была уверена, что Дух Обновления не согласится на плату, пока не узнает всех подробностей. Еще до знакомства с Юном она изучила все окрестности и расписание патрулей, взявшись относить обеды работающим там мужчинам. После первых бесед изучила она и особенности цепи, на которой держали Юна.

— Это драконье железо, — объясняла Рея сбивчивым шепотом. — Оно очень крепкое, и разрубить его нельзя. Но у Хранительницы есть специальный инструмент. Она достает его только на время Обновлений, чтобы переместить тебя в алтарную комнату. Я стащу его, когда будет шанс.

Юн с сомнением посмотрел на Рею. Этот момент с цепочкой казался ему самой слабой частью плана. Рея в ответ лишь усмехнулась.

— Не думаю, что у тебя есть другие варианты, — внезапно холодно сообщила она, и Юну пришлось согласиться. Они еще долго обсуждали план побега, наиболее подходящее для этого время и маршрут. Рея даже изобразила схематичную карту окрестностей из кистей, пергаментов и столовых приборов. Чем больше они обсуждали, тем больше Юну казалось, что все это вполне можно осуществить.

Обдумывая перспективы вечером в одиночестве, Юн даже не знал, хорошо все происходящее или плохо. С одной стороны, у него появилась надежда, с другой, он почти смирился со своей жизнью, а надежда нарушала его устоявшийся мир, заставляя мечтать о несбыточном. Единственное, на что он надеялся, так это на то, что при побеге его убьют, а не вернут обратно. Потому что возвращения сюда он бы не вынес.

Один раз во время обсуждений Юн неосторожно высказал свои надежды. Рея посмотрела на него с удивлением:

— Ты все еще не понял? — спросила она тихо. — Никто тебя не убьет, ты — Дух Обновления. Тебя ранят или изобьют, но вернут сюда. Пока ты нужен нам, твоя жизнь в безопасности.

— Это не жизнь, — покачал головой Юн. Рея посмотрела на него внимательно, будто что-то решая для себя. После небольшой паузы она тихо проговорила.

— Если тебя поймают, я найду тебе яд.

— Спасибо, — ответил Юн. Больше они эту тему не поднимали.

Первая попытка предсказуемо не удалась. Появление Реи недалеко от алтарной комнаты восприняли нормально, но стащить инструмент у нее не получилось. Юн узнал о неудаче уже с утра. После проведенной как на иголках ночи он резко высказал Рее, что она, наверное, не очень-то и старалась. Рея посмотрела на него холодно:

— Спешка хороша только при ловле блох, — хмуро сообщила она. Юн посмотрел на нее и понял, что с момента беременности она вдруг повзрослела и стала более серьезной. От веселой девочки-подростка, почти малышки, которая подсел к нему на скамейку, не осталось и следа.

Рея истолковала молчание Юна как обиду, подошла к нему и положила руку на плечо.

— Не волнуйся. Я справлюсь. Я все сделаю правильно, и ты будешь свободен.

«Или мертв», — подумал Юн, принимая утешение. Но, в принципе, его оба варианта вполне устраивали.

После третьего Обновления Рея проскользнула к Юну рано утром. Юн с трудом продрал глаза и сел. Рея закрыла дверь на метлу и достала из-под подола маленькие ножницы.

— Иди сюда, — велела она, помахивая блестящим инструментом, — будем резать твою цепочку.

Юн подскочил на кровати.

— Получилось?! — прошептал он. И тут же задумался: — А ваша хранительница точно ничего не заметит?

— Заметит, — скривилась Рея. — Как пить дать, заметит, если не вернуть. Поэтому резать будем сейчас.

— Но я не смогу сбежать днем! — воскликнул Юн. Он уже почти поверил, что скоро окажется на свободе, поэтому стало страшно, что задумка сорвется.

— Нет, — покачала головой Рея. — Но у тебя есть шанс сбежать позже, ночью. Сегодня или лучше завтра.

— Они заметят, что мы сняли цепочку… — испуганно прошептал Юн.

— Нет, — убежденно сказала Рея, сжимая в руке маленькие ножнички. — Я все придумала. Сейчас мы разрежем кольцо на ошейнике и оставим небольшую щелку. Ты повернешь кольцо так, чтобы не было видно надреза. Никто не заметит, если ты будешь осторожен. Давай, иди сюда. Нужно вернуть инструмент на место.

Юн подошел к Рее и сел на стул, на который она указала. Рея аккуратно взялась за кольцо, которое цеплялось к тонкому ошейнику, и осторожно перекусила его. Материал оказался достаточно гибким, чтобы его можно было снять с ошейника без второго надреза. Рея отцепила кольцо и торжественно подала его Юну.

— Вот. Попробуй закрепить его сам, а потом снять.

Юн подошел к зеркалу и несколько раз надел и снял цепочку. Только на третью попытку он начал понимать, что у них, кажется, получилось.

— Все хорошо? Я уношу его? — уточнила Рея. Юн кивнул. Девушка так же тихо выскользнула из комнат. Юн еще раз снял цепочку и покрутил в руках. Он положил ее на стол и сделал несколько шагов назад. Мир не обрушился, не прибежали мужики-охранники, что караулили его первое время. Юн вздохнул и зацепил цепочку обратно. Нужно было подготовиться к побегу и еще раз все продумать.

Рея вернулась ближе к вечеру и подмигнула Юну, который сидел на скамейке около своей тюрьмы. Юн понял, что у нее получилось не только незаметно стащить особые ножницы, но и вернуть их, пока старуха не подняла тревогу. Рея подсела к Юну и прошептала весело:

— Я думала, ты будешь весь день сидеть внутри, чтобы тебя никто не видел.

Юн посмотрел вдаль. Рея говорила дело, но он не смог сидеть взаперти целый день — просто не выдержал. Объяснять это не хотелось, и Юн придумал разумный повод:

— Мне нужно было понять, куда бежать.

— Мы говорили об этом, помнишь? — спросила Рея.

— Да, — согласился Юн. — Сначала по ущелью до первого поста, по дороге забрать забрать сумку за кустом, потом подняться на гору и пройти по верху мимо второго поста. Потом спуститься в ущелье и двигаться на север, пока не дойду до леса. Выйти в лес и прямо, пока не найду обжитые места, я помню.

— Отлично, — Рея хитро улыбнулась.

— Не смотри на меня так, — весело откликнулся Юн. — Все решат, что мы что-нибудь затеваем.

— Все давно так думают, — рассмеялась Рея. — Я убедила всю деревню, что влюблена в тебя.

Юн с удивлением посмотрел на Рею. И правда, ему не приходило в голову, что ее частые появления могут вызвать вопросы у других жителей деревни.

— У тебя не будет проблем? Ведь у вас есть книга…— неуверенно спросил он.

— Соитие с любовью — вещи не связанные, — спокойным голосом сообщила Рея. — У нас есть семьи, которые живут вместе, но у них никогда не бывает детей. Хранительница дает им тайное знание.

— Ясно, — вздохнул Юн. — И что, думаешь, хранительница решила, что я в тебя тоже влюблюсь и не захочу сбегать?

— Я думаю, да, — подтвердила Рея. — По крайней мере, она была не против. Сказала, ты станешь не таким строптивым и, может быть, будешь нежным с нашими женщинами.

— Я никогда не причинял им вреда! — возмутился Юн.

— Но и нежности им не дарил, — сказала Рея. С этим Юну пришлось согласиться.

— Я сбегу сегодня, — сказал Юн твердо. Рея положила руку на его ладонь.

— Как знаешь. Но если ты сбежишь завтра, я положу свежего хлеба в твою сумку.

Юн улыбнулся и накрыл второй ладонью ее пальцы.

— Спасибо тебе. Ты и так много сделала для меня. Но я не буду ждать.

— Хорошо, — ответила Рея и встала. — Тогда я больше не приду. Не хочу, чтобы все решили, что я тебе помогла. Прощай, Дух Обновления.

— Прощай, Рея.

Рея ушла, взмахнув своими длинными белыми волосами, а Юн остался сидеть, оглядывая окрестности. Наконец он в десятый раз продумал маршрут и вернулся в комнату. Нужно было выспаться, чтобы хватило сил на побег. Кто знает, когда он сможет нормально поспать...

Юн проснулся как раз тогда, когда на деревню ложились тени. Он огляделся, выглянул на улицу и пошел собираться. В небольшую сумку, припасенную заранее, он сложил одежду, немного еды, чашку и ложку. Подумав, он взял с собой еще и простынь. Рея должна была оставить ему веревку, но лишняя ткань не помешает. Когда Юн закончил сборы, он выглянул еще раз. На деревеньку практически легла тьма. Юн положил все вещи под кровать и сел за стол.

Он пролистал все книги, что ему давали — набралось несколько полок, — и забрал еще и свою тетрадку с заметками. Их он начал вести, когда понял, что, может быть, получится сбежать. Наконец время настало. Юн, сбросив цепочку и подняв сумку, набросил на себя грязно-зеленую куртку, которую где-то раздобыла Рея, и выскользнул из своей тюрьмы. Как только он отошел от двери, он опрометью бросился к домам и начал двигаться к ущелью, стараясь слиться со стенками небольших хижин.

Когда они только обсуждали план, Юн хотел подняться по небольшому рисовому полю мимо гробницы драконов, чтобы сразу нырнуть в лес, но Рея его отговорила. По ее словам, там почти всегда было много мужчин, ведь именно со стороны леса не раз приходили чужеземцы. Бежать по ущелью было опасно, но только первые метров пятьсот: потом был небольшой поворот, который скрывал Юна от глаз деревенских. Оставалось только обойти пару небольших патрулей.

Юн перебежал от одного домика к другому, как вдруг услышал голоса. Он бросился к маленькой речушке, перепрыгнул через нее, а потом спрятался между корнями огромного дерева. Юн помнил, что Рея говорила: на дерево можно взобраться, но рисковать он не стал.

— Райда, это правда, что Рея понесла? — мужской голос прозвучал взволнованно и хмуро.

— Без сомнения, — послышался шепот в ответ. Говорила женщина.

— Плохо дело, ты же знаешь, если она понесла не от Аджи, Хранительница ей этого не спустит. Она нарушила закон, который нельзя нарушать.

— Может быть, — ответила женщина. — Но я сейчас никому ничего не скажу. Посмотрим, что она скажет, когда живот будет видно.

— Может быть, можно этого ребенка… — с сомнением начал мужчина.

— Ещё чего, девку портить! Родит в любом случае. А что уж с младенцем будет, там семья дракона и решит.

Голоса удалялись, а потом стихли. Хлопнула одна дверь, другая. Кажется, Юна не заметили. Он несколько секунд сомневался, не вернуться ли и не предупредить ли Рею, но потом решил, что он тут не при чем. Девушка сама заварила всю эту кашу, а значит, знала о рисках. Юн медленно обошел дерево, потом снова начал перебегать от дома к дому и, наконец, бросился бегом к небольшому выступу горы. Там он отдышался и рассмотрел оставшийся путь. Огромное пространство, которое со стороны деревни было как на ладони, нужно было преодолеть как можно быстрее. Юн собрался с силами и рванул что есть мочи к заветному повороту.

Когда Юн понял, что из деревни его не увидят, он немного расслабился. Но дорога все равно шла по дну ущелья между горами и деться с нее было некуда. По описанию Реи Юн помнил, что ему нужно пройти около получаса, чтобы добраться до поворота, откуда будет видно первый дозор.

Рассуждая о том, получится ли обойти дозор, Юн чуть не пропустил большой куст с крупными цветами. Именно за ним должна была быть спрятана сумка, которую Рея оставила ему. Юн увидел его буквально случайно, когда оборачивался. Пришлось возвращаться, чтобы найти припасы. В итоге он оказался с двумя немаленькими баулами и полностью лишен какого-либо преимущества в скорости. Но и бросать вещи просто так было нельзя. В обеих сумках были полезные предметы, которые должны были помочь ему выжить в горах и в лесу. Кто знает, сколько придется там бродить... Юн решил, что подумает об этом, когда доберется до конца ущелья.

Быстро шагая между горами, Юн вышел к нужному повороту. Он выглянул и тут же вернулся назад: Рея рассказывала, что стоянка дозора совсем недалеко от конца ущелья, которое расширяется и расходится в несколько сторон. Как она и предупреждала, Юну нужно было подняться на гору и обойти дозор по горному козырьку. Юн сначала сомневался, надеясь проскользнуть мимо, но, увидев местность, понял: пробежать мимо дозора не получилось бы никак, там каждое насекомое было как на ладони.

Юн начал оглядываться в поисках другого пути, который предлагала Рея. Горы уходили вверх, и чуть дальше Юн увидел что-то похожее на тропу. Юн проследил, куда она идет, и вернулся чуть назад. Плоский естественный выступ горы спускался практически до ущелья. Юн решил взобраться на него, чтобы осмотреться.

Подняться удалось не сразу, но небольшие деревья и выступы помогли взобраться на этот импровизированный подоконник. Юн аккуратно пошел вверх, все выше и выше. Так он поднялся довольно высоко и в какой-то момент понял, что из ущелья его уже не будет видно, даже если он встанет в полный рост. Юн решил пройти дальше, но, обогнув очередной изгиб горы, увидел узкую тропку над пропастью. Хотя другого пути не было, он порадовался, что смог выйти из ущелья-ловушки, где его увидел бы любой.

Тропка казалась очень узкой и весьма опасной, но через какое-то время она расширялась и вела вниз. Юн решил, что это — его единственный способ сбежать. Перед тем как идти вперед, пришлось перебрать сумки. В вещах от Реи оказалось немало полезного: она положила теплую одежду, которой у Юна не было, еду, молоко и немного воды в бутыли. Юн с удовольствием натянул вторые носки, но еще одну смену убрал в сумку. Рассортировав остальные вещи, он оставил только самое нужное, сложил и закрепил на спине, чтобы не мешалось. Теперь нужно было пробраться по горной тропке, оставшись незамеченным.

Путь оказался трудным. Тонкий естественный выступ горы грозился обвалиться под ногами, а внизу расстилалась огромная пропасть. Но Юн шел вперед, стараясь не смотреть вниз слишком часто. Тот десяток метров, что ему пришлось преодолеть, показался вечностью, но силы были потрачены не зря. Как только дорожка стала достаточно широкой, чтобы сесть, Юн свалился на землю и долго сидел, пытаясь отдышаться. Он и не думал, что так боится высоты.

Спускаясь вниз, Юн попытался вспомнить карту. Он уходил от дозора в правильную сторону, но без ориентиров вполне мог заблудиться. Попытавшись нарисовать на земле план, он понял, что все бесполезно. Пришлось двигаться наугад, стараясь лишь примерно придерживаться направления. Он не знал, сколько прошел до рассвета, но, когда забрезжила первая заря, начал искать убежище. Ходить по горам ночью было чертовски холодно, а днем — опасно. Слишком хорошо просматривалась местность.

Удача улыбнулась ему не сразу, но через некоторое время Юн увидел небольшую пещеру, неглубокую, но достаточную, чтобы укрыть его от чужих глаз. Он заглянул внутрь и не нашел там никаких следов хищников или людей. Забравшись в самый дальний угол, Юн положил под голову сумку и попытался уснуть. Очнулся он, уже когда солнце клонилось к закату. Сориентировавшись по положению небесного светила, Юн пошел дальше, пытаясь найти безопасный путь в лес.

Переночевать в горах пришлось еще два раза. Юн старался забираться повыше, хотя от разреженного воздуха иногда начинала кружиться голова. Но он знал: жители деревни дракона стараются ходить по низинам и ущельям. На высоте он, может, и был заметен, но, по крайней мере, мог убежать. Затеряться в горах ему казалось проще, чем убежать от патруля в узком коридоре между склонов. Юн понимал, что шансов в любом случае мало, но старался следовать своему плану. К счастью, никто ему не встретился. Когда на третий день Юн увидел вдалеке лес, сердце его радостно забилось: он понял, что близок к цели.

Двигаясь в направлении огромного моря деревьев, Юн вспоминал все, что Рея говорила ему про патрули. Она рассказывала, что дозорные сменяются на рассвете: четверо мужчин уходят в деревню, где по дороге встречают смену. Остается только один. Юн решил, что это — идеальное время. Он дождется, пока четверо уйдут, вернется и убежит в лес. В лесу же он как-нибудь скроется.

Это казалось идеальным планом, пока Юн не нашел единственный выход в лес. Жители деревни дракона знали, где ставить людей: как и первая развилка, это место отлично просматривалось со всех сторон. Единственным слабым местом был склон, с которого можно спуститься в ложбину и пробежать мимо оставшегося в одиночестве стражника. Юн тщательно осмотрел его на предмет возможного спуска. Везде нужно было прыгать. Небольшая высота казалась опасной, так что пришлось искать место, где можно было спуститься поближе к лесу без риска сломать шею. Оставалось дождаться рассвета.

На горы медленно спускалась дымка. Юн очень замерз, но все равно почти задремал, когда послышались голоса. Юн аккуратно выглянул и увидел четверых мужчин, которые вышли из леса. Они негромко переговаривались, но отзвуки их беседы все равно разносились по всему ущелью. Юн проследил за ними до поворота и приготовился. Он отсчитал до ста, чтобы дать мужчинам отойти подальше и начал медленно спускаться вниз. Как только он достиг дна ущелья, он рысью побежал в сторону леса, стараясь держаться ближе к горе. Юн не был уверен, что это поможет, но так ему казалось безопаснее. До кромки леса Юн добежал без приключений.

Большой лес служил естественной границей между горами и землями клана Земли. Нужно было не только перейти через лес, но и знать, в какое ущелье повернуть, чтобы дойти до деревни белого дракона. В Коуку кроме этого маленького ущелья вели еще две дороги, увидеть которые было намного проще. Именно поэтому в лесу находился небольшой пост, где постоянно было всего пятеро мужчин, но для Юна даже они стали серьезным препятствием.

Скрывшись за первой листвой и кустами, Юн выдохнул. Теперь ему нужно было пройти достаточно далеко незамеченным, поэтому он старался двигаться максимально аккуратно. Выход в лес был небольшим, и гора, рядом с которой Юн прятался, вскоре должна была закончиться. Юн смог бы там повернуть, чтобы скрыться от дозора. До этого момента все получалось неплохо, поэтому Юн уже понадеялся, что справится с последним рубежом. Он уже почти добрался до нужного места, как вдруг перед его лицом в гору воткнулась стрела.

Юн резко обернулся, но не успел среагировать, как еще одна стрела просвистела рядом. Он бросился бежать. За спиной звенели выстрелы, разрывающие стрелами воздух, но об этом он не думал: в мыслях звенело только «Надо сбежать, надо сбежать, надо сбежать!».

Юн бежал, не разбирая дороги, перепрыгивая через кусты и овраги, запинаясь за коряги и цепляясь за ветки. Когда его обнаружили, он бросился вперед и старался не сворачивать, чтобы не заблудиться, но получалось плохо. Через некоторое время стрелы перестали его преследовать, и погони он больше не слышал. Задыхаясь, Юн остановился. Его тело, окончательно отвыкшее от нагрузок из-за жизни взаперти, страдало и отказывалось двигаться. Приходилось лихорадочно соображать, куда спрятаться.

Пересиливая боль, недостаток воздуха и головокружение от резкой нагрузки, Юн двигался вперед и осматривался. Он хотел найти хоть что-нибудь, что укрыло бы его от воинов дракона. Он был уверен: его попытаются найти и если не вернуть, то убить. Тягаться со взрослыми тренированными мужчинами он не мог, но мог перехитрить их. Нужно было только придумать как.

Юн понимал, что сможет спрятаться либо под деревом, либо на дереве. Достаточно больших растений с огромными корнями, где можно было бы укрыться, Юн не видел. Он начал осматривать стволы деревьев, подыскивая место с достаточно крупной кроной. Когда он уже совсем начал валиться с ног, Юн наконец увидел подходящее место. Старый дуб с гнездом какой-то огромной птицы, в котором можно было бы спрятаться.

Юн надеялся, что у него получится взобраться наверх и что гнездо уже заброшено. Вариантов не было, так что он попытался. Оказаться на нижних ветках получилось только с третьего раза. На каждую попытку приходилось тратить немало сил: Юн старался не повредить кору, чтобы это не выдало его. Дальше было проще, и вскоре Юн уже заглядывал в огромное гнездо.

На его счастье, обитателей в громадном птичьем жилище уже давно не было. Видимо, конструкция была прошлогодней. Юн аккуратно покачал гнездо и убедился, что оно достаточно прочное. Он положил на ветки темный плащ и забрался внутрь. Высокие края полностью скрыли его: теперь его могли бы обнаружить только с воздуха. Юн с облегчением выдохнул и отключился.

Юна разбудили тихие разговоры. Услышав голоса, Юн резко открыл глаза, но шевелиться не стал.

— Хранительница будет недовольна, что мы его не нашли, — говорил молодой мужчина.

— Да, — подтвердил другой, по голосу уже в возрасте. — Но мы не можем бегать за Духом вечно. Если пойдем дальше, можем встретить людей.

— Если он ушел так далеко и жив, Боги благоволят ему. Нужно его отпустить, — послышался третий голос.

— Чтобы он привел к нам солдат? — немного истерично спросил четвертый.

— Возвращаемся, — принял решение тот, что старше. — Обсудим вопрос с Хранительницей, расспросим Рею. Если мальчишка безвреден, пусть его. Он сослужил нам хорошую службу.

Послышались шаги, которые все удалялись и удалялись. Юн боялся пошевелиться до середины дня. Наконец, уверившись, что воины дракона и вправду ушли, он выглянул из своего гнезда. Никто не пытался его ловить. Юн поднялся и залез на несколько веток выше, чтобы оглядеться. Высоты дерева оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, где находятся горы, в которые он никогда больше не хотел возвращаться. Юн слез и направился в противоположную сторону настолько быстро, насколько мог. Он блуждал пару дней, перед тем как выйти к небольшой деревеньке. Когда он увидел двух пацанят, которые пробежали мимо него по опушке, Юн сел, прислонившись к дереву, и заплакал от облегчения. Он сбежал, у него получилось!

Ему потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы преодолеть оставшийся путь. Люди в деревнях косились недобро и неохотно соглашались обменивать еду на лекарства, а стражники несколько раз останавливали его, обвиняя в шпионстве, бродяжничестве и даже воровстве. К счастью, каждый раз находился кто-то, кто помогал Юну оправдаться, и он отправлялся в путь вновь.

Через неделю пути у Юна возникло ощущение, что он заблудился. С большим трудом он нашел деревню, где смог выменять карту окрестностей. Оказалось, что Юн и правда шел в не совсем верном направлении. Пришлось возвращаться почти из центра земель Клана Огня ближе к столице и искать горы, откуда они начали свой путь вместе с принцессой Йоной и Громовым Зверем Хаком. Все это казалось таким далеким, почти нереальным.

Прошла еще неделя странствий до того момента, как Юн спустился по небольшой тропинке с перевала и сердце его радостно забилось: он узнал родные места. Он побежал. Лес как будто стал гуще, Юн запинался об коряги, а ветви деревьев хлестали его по лицу. Вскоре Юн уже задыхался от быстрого бега, но не остановился, пока не увидел дом. На крыльце сидел Ик-Су и плел сандалии. Юн замер, завороженно глядя на него, а потом вновь бросился бежать. Ик-Су услышал его, поднял голову, вскочил и сжал в объятьях, как только Юн подбежал. По лицам обоих текли слезы. Они стояли так, обнимаясь, и Юн не верил своему счастью, не верил, что все закончилось.

— Все хорошо, — шептал Ик-Су, и Юн быстро кивал, зарываясь поглубже в одежду лицом. Вдыхая родной запах, он понял: все его путешествия — блажь. Он всегда был счастлив здесь, в этом идеальном маленьком мирке.

— Я больше никогда, — всхлипывая, прошептал он, — никогда тебя не покину. Прости меня.

Ик-Су погладил его по голове.

— Глупый мальчик, — его голос прозвучал нежно и мягко. — Когда-нибудь ты вновь захочешь большего.

Юн замотал головой, но Ик-Су продолжил:

— Хотеть большего — это нормально. Просто помни, что у тебя есть дом, и я буду ждать тебя здесь, когда бы ты ни захотел вернуться. А сейчас пойдем. Ты отдохнешь.

Ик-Су взял Юна за руку и повел в дом. Тепло разливалось в душе Юна. Идя за этим забавным и неуклюжим священником, он понял, что искренне верит: все будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text2_GPG13"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
